Strawberry DeLiGHt
by The Random Artist
Summary: A beautiful new student arrives at the academy. She's a genius, brilliant at everything she does, and... Oh yeah! She's a time traveller...Or is she?...And she arrives just in time to play Cupid. NxM :3
1. Prolouge

**Summary:** Iichigo may LOOK like an angel, but beneath her adorableness lies the girl of a thousand disguises and mischief. Not only that, but she's a genius who made a time machine and just _happens_ to get stuck in the past. And just in time to play Cupid, too.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Gakuen Alice.

Claimer: But I do own the story plot and Random Artist Publishing House.

**A/N:** Oh goody! A new story! This is my first fanfiction in the Gakuen Alice fandom so I'm very excited! .... Fine I'll get on with the story. Reviews would be very much appreciated. Constructive critisism would be taken as help and thank you for those who will read this! :) Hugs and chocolate Kisses for those who do!

**Strawberry DeLiGHt  
**By CARohanne Published  
from Random Artist Publishing House

_-Prolouge-_

It was a peaceful autumn day in Gakuen Alice. The trees were filled with the lazy yellow, dark orange, and bright scarlet of leaves. Yes, the perfect day to just sleep in and leave your worries behind. Unfortunately, though, one brunette girl took advantage of this relaxing weekday and slept through her alarm clock, sleeping like a rock.

And so the beautiful fall day was ruined by the blood-curling of thirteen-year-old Mikan Sakura.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!!" she yelled in frustration as she pulled on her socks, ate her toast, and straightened her blue tie all at the same time. So Mikan, being, well, her, was once again running late for her homeroom class.

_'Darn it!'_ she thought angrily as she ran out of her two-star room, school bag in tow. _'Hotaru's gonna kill me!'_

She paled at the thought of her best friend's baka gun. She had updraded it into Bakagun V.5 because of "all the idiots around her." And Mikan was one of these special idiots. _'But then again, she's still my best friend.'_ Mikan thought cheerfully, and went on to daydream about a field of howalons, rainbows, and her bestest friend in the whole wide world.

By the time she reached her junior classroom in record time, she was out of breath. "Can't. Breathe." she panted.

But she suddenly became fully capable of breathing when she saw Hotaru on here desk, fixing some weird new invention of hers.

"Hotaruuuu!" Mikan cried as she slowly walked through a field of flowers to her best friend. At least, it was flowers until she got hit by the bakagun and she saw red. "Idiot." muttered her stoic best friend at the unconsious brunette, and went back to working out the kinks in her complicated frog-like machine.

Mikan resurructed from her unconsiousness and pouted at her best friend. "Mou, Hotaru! You're so mean!"

"So it's teddy bears today, huh?" Mikan froze at the sickeningly familiar voice of her so-called _'partner'_.

She turned her head a full 100 degrees, fury evident in her hazel eyes. "Can't you wear something more grown-up when you're going to show them to me?"

"Natsume you PERVERT!" she screamed at him. "Stop shouting, little girl. I'm going deaf." he replied cooly from beneath his manga. Mikan got even more angry.

"That's it, Short-brows, you're going down...." but she was stopped mid-rant by Narumi-sensei's cheerful "Good morning my precious students!" He was wearing a frilly ankle-length skirt and a disguistingly pink berret. Half the class rolled their eyes at their thought-to-be-gay teacher.

He soon noticed Mikan looking like she was about to strangle Natsume. "Now, now you two love birds! Save your love quarrels for later, since I have a very special surprise for you all!" he chirped gayly.

"We have a new student!" The class started murmuring to each other when the heavy wooden doors revealed a young girl wearing the junior division uniform.

The girl had smooth creamy skin and full curving lips. Her long silky raven-black hair was tied into a single braid down her back, but some strands escaped, framing a face that was prettier than any porcelain doll's. But the most eye-catching feature the girl had were a pair of bright chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with maturity and at the same time some childish innocence. She was beautiful.

Some students "oohed" and "aahed" at the new girl's exotic beauty, and some (most) of the boys had hearts in their eyes. The girl walked gracefully to the front of the classroom, her every step like a fairy's dance. "Please introduce yourself." Narumi asked politely.

The girl flashed a brilliant smile to her teacher, which only made the boys almost melt in their seats. She faced the class. "Good morning to you all. I am Iichigo Hikari, its nice to meet you!" she said in a cheerful melodic voice. "Please take care of me!" and she bowed slightly.

"Yes we will, Hikari-san!" cried the boys as the girls rolled their eyes, but were nonetheless impressed by the angelic girl.

"Any questions for Hikari-chan?" Narumi asked as the class irrupted into a dozen questions. "Hikari-san, do you have a boyfriend?" "How did you get your hair to be so silky?" "What's your alice?" "Where do you come from?" "Can you go on a date with me?"

Iichigo just smiled a small smile as she answered their questions. "Sorry, I don't date. I don't know, I guess my hair's just naturally this way. I come from Saitama, and my alice is the genius alice." She paused for breath.

"Genius alice?" aked some of the class in confusion.

She smiled a small smile. "I have a 238 IQ." she explained. "And I'm a time traveller."

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe, I'm done with the first chapter! I already planned on writing this a long time ago, but I just wanted to see if I think I could handle another story. So here you are, and remember, don't forget to review! Brownies this time for those who do! I don't expect many reviews, maybe 3 will do.

I'll try to update by next Sunday, so please be very patient with me. :) I'm also very sorry if its short, but its just a prolouge you see. I'm planning to make the future chapters longer. :) Edited this a bit.

Truly yours,  
CARohanne


	2. Not Quite Right

**I'M ALIVE!!!**

Disclaimer: I thought I owned it once, but then I woke up. 

**A/N:** Dedicated to Da-Special-Song, for being my first reviewer in this fanfiction! I am also sorry since you have read the alternative plot version, because I was stupid enough not to have posted the new one. But thank you all the same to Chiaki Harukaze for your 'awesome' review. :"D _Now on to the story!_

**Strawberry DeLiGHt  
****By the Random Artist  
**

_She smiled a small smile. "I have a 238 IQ." she explained. "And I'm a time traveler."_

_~Chapter 2: Not Quite Right~_

The class was quiet. Then they burst into a synchronized "WHAT?!" All of them were surprised, and even Hotaru and Natsume looked up from whatever they were doing. Though it was most probably because of the noise the others created, but still.

But then they heard Iichigo laugh. "Wh-what's so funny?" asked Sumire, annoyed and curious at why the new girl was laughing as if she saw one of Ruka's blackmail photos. Iichigo just kept on laughing. "You _actually _believed that?" she giggled some more, which, unbelievably, only made the guys blush. "Oh, you should see your faces!"

Narumi just looked stunned at the joke the girl had just pulled and tried to be strict. Keyword _tried_. Let's just say it would be better for people to not go against their nature. "Now, Hikari-chan, that was a very cruel stunt to pull on your new classmates on your first day." he said sternly, waving a finger at her. A few chuckles were heard from around the room at his attempt at Jinno.

The girl looked up to him, still giggling. "I'm sorry Narumi-sensei, but that was just too good of an opportunity to miss!" Her big chocolate brown eyes only showed pure childish innocence and not a hint of malice.

He sighed. The girl was just too adorable and seemed to have the charm to pull anything off, and he couldn't seem to point out why this reminded him of someone…

"Fine, I'll let you get away with this since you're new here. But please remember to be good next time, okay?" She nodded. "Now for your seat." Narumi looked over the class. "Ah, you'll seat beside Sumire Shouda, the table on the third row near the window." He clasped his hands together again. "Well, that's it for today. I have to go now. 'Bye!" And off he skipped in his merry way. Note the skipped.

Sumire, meanwhile, was still a teensy bit pissed at the new student's prank. So she couldn't help but frown at her when Iichigo walked towards her-now their table. The raven-haired girl smiled as she sat down. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shouda-san." she greeted cheerfully before pulling out a blue notebook.

Her new seatmate's curiosity rose. Once she was near enough to Iichigo, she sensed something not quite right about her; something strange. She shrugged it off, thinking she was over-acting again. But still...

~~~O~~~

Mikan concentrated on the formula on the blackboard like some ancient language she wasn't about to understand anytime soon. _'Why does Math have to be so fudging hard?!'_she screamed in her head. She sighed. She knew that she had to understand the formula because if she didn't, she would be called by Jinno-sensei again and not be able to answer and get detention. That would be the end of the trip to Central Park she was planning.

_'And it's the hardest formula, too!' _she wanted to cry at the numbers that were now all but a jumble to her. Jinno finally stopped the discussion and his cold eyes roamed the room for his next victim (at least in Mikan's point of view). Mikan shivered._ 'Please don't let it be me! Please don't let it be me!' _she prayed silently.

His predatory eyes stopped on the poor soul, and Mikan waited for her doom. "Hikari-san, what is the solution to log_2n 1944 = log_n (486 √2) = log_2 1944 / log_2 (2n) = log_2 (486 √2) / log_2 n?" And though Mikan secretly sighed in relief, she turned pitying eyes on the new girl, as did the rest of the class. After all, poor Iichigo-san would soon be traumatized by Jinno -and on her first day, too.

And yet the dark-haired girl did not look up from her notebook, still writing furiously. A tick formed on Jinno's head. "Hikari-san, answer the equation on the board!" he nearly roared. She finally stopped scribbling and glared at her teacher with annoyance. "x43." she said cooly and returned her attention to the blue notebook.

The rest of the class was shocked. That was the hardest equation and she solved it in a second! Nobody in the class had yet to answer that, except Hotaru who took at least five minutes, and Natsume. But he was a genius so that didn't count. Jinno, on the other hand, was speechless, probably because now he had lost a victim...

Then the bell rang, and the class ran out, more than happy to be finally free of Math for another day.

Mikan rushed to Hotaru, enveloping her in a crushing bear hug. "Oh Hotaru, I thought I was going to die! Isn't Jinno-sensei just soo scary? And I thought Hikari-san was in trouble, too! Well, it's a good thing she was able to answer that ridiculously hard question. Boy, is she smart! I really should ask her for pointers..."

Hotaru just let her best friend babble on and on, observing Iichigo as she took her things and went out the room, all the while still writing in her dark blue notebook. Hotaru's amethyst eyes narrowed at this. There was something strange going on with that new girl. And what was with that notebook that it seemed so interesting to her? Hotaru didn't know, but she sure as heck was going to find out.

~~~O~~~

Iichigo looked around her as she walked silently up the Sakura tree. She always found the flower-blooming tree peaceful to sit under and think. And she had a lot to think about. She didn't know how long she had to be in here, trapped for goodness-knows how long. It would probably take up to at least a month until help came.

But all that time she had to keep her front up, not let anyone suspicious of where she was from. If she was found out, there would be a high possibility of her not being born. Worse; the mission would fail. She sighed to herself. She knew she had to fix the problem at hand before she returned, else all this trouble would have been for nothing.

Hotaru Imai was a good choice. Once Iichigo explained to the cold girl her mission, she was sure she would help. After all, it was her best friend at stake. And even if she had doubts, all that could be erased with a bit of a million rabbits. Also, she would keep quiet about it. It was a plus that the girl was a genius; Iichigo needed another one on her team.

Now, solving the problem was a whole nother thing. It would take all of Iichigo's skill and genius. Suddenly, the raven-haired girl had a brilliant idea. With her hazel eyes shining, she hurriedly took out her notebook and started scribbling it down. Satisfied with her awesome plan, she wrote something beneath it, just to inspire her all the more.

Mission: Get Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga together.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my holy muffin, I am soooo sorry for not updating in such a long time! I was working on it and was about to post it when it got deleted! Then I had to spend weeks again trying to re-write it (with days of procrastination in between) And FFN was also being a very sick bully since it kept deleting stuff. No offence.

I would like to thank those who read and reviewed this, even if it kinda sucks. But I promise it would get better! And I'll try to update more. It's just that there was this fuzzy bouncing ball and I got distracted... Anyways, review if you liked it, please! Reviews make me update sooner! :"3


End file.
